


I Look Up To You

by RottedFiction



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottedFiction/pseuds/RottedFiction
Summary: K.O. interacting with his direct (and sometimes indirect) role models. :)People like, father figures, brother figures... other figures.Tags will be added as new chapters come out.





	1. Boss Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all. My first fic in a long while. I hope it appeases you as well as entertains. New episodes of OK KO have come out and it's got me pumped to write. I have no idea how long or short this is but I guess I'll find out once I hit post, eh?

"You boys have fun now! Mwah and mwah." Carol called, blowing kisses to the two figures standing in front her house. She was leaving K.O. in Gar's care for the day while she went to work. Usually, she'd ask Judy to watch him but the younger woman was busy that day.

With a puff of smog, Carol was gone. Driving away in her tank. Gar's eyes trailed after her until she turned. He slowly turned towards K.O.. The little bundle of energy was bouncing on his feet. He was giving him the look. The look he's seen from many of his fans. The I-look-up-to-you look. He could feel himself start to sweat as he shrank slightly into his tie.

"So... uh. What do kids do these days anyways?" He was never good with kids. Even though Gar had been spending more time with Carol and her son, it's not often he gets one-on-one time with K.O..

K.O. himself seemed unsure. "Well... whenever Judy visits I like to show her my new pow cards!"

Gar nodded. He's often seen K.O. get those cards from the machine in the bodega. Now that he thought about it, it was strange the child hadn't offered to show his boss the cards earlier. He let K.O. lead him inside and sat down in the T.V. room as instructed by the smaller hero. "hrmph... pow cards." He mumbled to himself. He noticed a videos game system sitting beside the T.V. K.O. seldom used it while he was over, but it didn't look in a state of disuse. Gar tapped his foot impatiently.

Meanwhile, K.O. was collecting his pow card collection. Most of them were in his binder, but he had others hidden in packs around his room. Gar was watching him today, like Judy. He was super excited, but also a little confused. What did people usually do when spending time with their boss?

He'd be showing off his pow cards, Judy and Mommy love looking at his pow cards. He, Enid and Rad would usually plan out their next video, or play kicky ball. Sometimes they'd even play something new. The few times Rad comes over by himself, they play videos game too. One time, K.O. even won.

The small hero smiled to himself as he decided on what he and his boss would do next.

"Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar! I found 'em." He called, rushing out of his room. He crawled up onto the couch next to Gar and opened his card binder wide. "Here they are! I got all my favorite heroes. Including..." He flipped the pages until he reached the right one. "YOU!"

"Ah. That's very- nice, K.O. let's see what else you have here... Pird has a card?" Gar wrinkled his nose in confusion.

K.O. sighed. "Yeah. He's got the most common card, there's basically one in every pack." He shook his head, then flipped through his cards. "Let's see... here they are! I have Rad and Enid's cards right here."

Gar looked over and made a small noise of acknowledgement. "I see..." Again, he let himself look over the cards. "You keep... villain cards?"

K.O. nodded excitedly and flipped to a page almost filled with villain cards, and one limited edition chip damage card. "Yeah! Some of them are super rare, or super powerful. Oh! I can also use them in this videos game I have. Would you... want to play with me?"

Gar arched his brow. "You can use... cards to play a videos game?" He wasn't an avid videos game player, Mr. Gar. He hadn't played since the Face Your Fear in the arcade. Surely no other game could be that hard.

He was wrong.

As soon as the word 'sure' left his mouth K.O. zoomed to the T.V. and started to set up that console he had seen earlier. Now that he looked at it a bit closer, it did look like it had a platform made just for cards on the top. Modern technology was so... weird. The next thing he knew he had a controller in his hand and a choice of which hero to use. Obviously, he'd be choosing himself. He took his own pow card and handed it to K.O. to... plug it into the machine? Whatever the kid was doing, he seemed very excited.

While K.O. started to pick the character he'd be using, Gar had decided he'd familiarize himself with the controls. Yep. That was definitely a lot more buttons than any other videos game he'd ever played. Uh huh. There was also not one, but two joysticks on the controller. "What the..." he grumbled.

"I got it. A powerful villain... for a powerful hero!" K.O. ran off the couch back to the console and placed his card onto it. A villainess Gar had never seen appeared on the screen, along with an image on himself. He didn't look half bad. K.O.'s character on the other hand, definitely looked like a villain. Above the character a red name and title read: "Flame Grayson".

"Never heard of her." Gar remarked, half hoping for some information on the villainess.

"Yeah, her card is pretty uncommon. Mommy got me it from a pow card machine out of the region!" K.O.'s smile was so bright Mr. Gar thought he'd be blind without his glasses.

Before he knew what was happening, the child started up the game and the match began. "How do I...?" Gar grumbled, staring at his controller. So many buttons. Too many. He pressed one and looked back up at the screen. 'MATCH OVER!!!' it read. "W-wait, what?!"

K.O. was giggling in his seat. He gave his boss a small pat on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad Mr. Gar, I never won on my first tries. Maybe I should show you how-"

"NO! N-no... Thank you K.O. but I think I can figure it out..." He took another glance at his controller. "On my own."

"Oh! Okay, Mr. Gar. Uh, maybe I should tell you that this button-" He reached over and lightly tapped a button on Gar's controller. "You use to punch!"

Not waiting for a response, K.O. starts up a second match. "Here, try it! I won't move so you can get used to the controls."

Gar grumbles in response, but nods. He looks back to the controller and presses the button. He looks back up to the screen and- Oh! He moved. He starts playing with the tiny buttons (Darn giant hands...) until learns to not only punch, but also jump and move- And even punch and jump at the same time! K.O. looks up at him with that dang smile of his. "Ready to POW! Battle?"

"What in the cob is..." The name of the game. Right. "O-oh. Yeah! Let's POW! ...I guess." His eyes are focused on the screen and he tries to move his character away before K.O. demolishes him again. He gets a few punches in before he's thoroughly defeated. He watches the screen go blank for a moment before the words 'MATCH OVER!!!' fill it again. "Hmph."

"You just need to practice more. It took me FOREVER before I was able to beat Rad in this game. He was even using his own POW! card." K.O. smiled and rebooted the match. "Practice makes perfect."

Mr. Gar resisted the urge to sigh. He supposed this was better than accidentally making the kid hate him. Not that he thought K.O. would.

He spent at least an hour getting defeated over and over by the kid. He was slowly learning more controls, at least. Like how to block and dodge. He even learned how to use his special move in the game. (Obviously, it was jumping up and crashing down on his opponent with a flaming elbow. As plain as it was, he was flattered that they put that in the game.) This last match (as K.O. so declared it) was different. He had learned most of the buttons (mashing them, mostly) and his hand had slipped over the controller. "Dang giant hands!" He grumbled.

He heard K.O. gasp and he looked at the screen. 'MATCH OVER!!!' it read. But instead of the villainess cheering... it was him. "MR. GAR YOU DID IT!!! YOU WON!"

"I... I won?" He said, in disbelief. He looked down at his controller in confusion. What had he even pressed???

"YEP! You did it. Do you know what that means???" K.O. smiled widely. Before Gar could guess, the boy had poked him in the nose. "It means we get to do whatever you want now!"

"...What I want?" Mr. Gar's mind raced. What do children do??? What is fun again? What kind of things does K.O. like??? "Do... uh. K.O.! I think we should uh... train. Yes. Training."

"Training...? With Mr. Gar?! Really??" K.O.'s face stretched into a smile. "Is this going to be some special hero training!? Or is going to be..." His expression darkened, suddenly reminded of the incident at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. "'Special' 'Hero' 'training.'"

"What? No, I just- I can show you the special move from the game, yeah! The one with my elbow? That one." Shouldn't be too hard.

First, K.O. gets to show Gar his Pow cards, then he gets to play videos game with him, now he gets to learn Gar's signature move??? He wraps his arms around his Boss and hugs him tightly. "Thanks Mr. Gar!"

He hesitantly puts a hand on K.O.'s shoulder. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

When Carol comes back, she sees her boys practicing their forms in the front yard. She smiles as she sees Gar moving her son's arms around in the right position. They wave as she parks her tank in the driveway. "You boys have fun?"

K.O. runs towards his mom and gives her a big hug. "Mr. Gar played videos game with me and then he was teaching me his special move!"

"Oh, was he now?" She picked up her son and gave him a giant hug back. Then she glanced at Gar. Her eyes were beautiful, she smiled approvingly. "Thanks for watching him today."

He smiles, and moves forward, the urge to hug his.. family very great. He hesitates, and Carol moves herself and her son into a hug for him. He smiles warmly. "Anytime."


	2. Brother Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, kinda sweet. Rad is so cool.

Enid was out today. Too sick to work or even visit. Rad was basically on his own with the store... and K.O. Not that he didn't like spending time with the little dude. It was just a bit easier when all of them were together, Enid was always there when he was taking a joke too far, or if he was about to do something dangerously stupid. She also knew a bit more about human's healing abilities. Somthing that Rad was aware of, but didn't exactly study.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, he didn't have to do much of his actual job today. Voxmore was sending wave after wave of robots, mostly Jethros, Derrels and Shannons (and that one Raymond... hmph).

Once the last robot was smashed, he couldn't help but sigh. And maybe pant. And sweat. And maybe fall over on his back and rest a bit. For having a life of smashing evil metal robots, he wouldn't expect any less bruises, sweat and maybe a few tears. "We did it! Finally! My bruises have bruises have bruises have-"

"We did it!" K.O. shouted, his head popping out of a pile of Shannon parts. He pumped his fist into the air, smiling excitedly.

"Ah, owie!" He hisses sharply and suddenly, grabbing his own wrist. "Umm... Rad?" His voice comes out small and worried.

"Yeah, buddy? You're kinda interrupting my self-pity monologuing." Rad heaved his body up, sitting up to take a look at K.O.

The small hero looked exhausted. He had a few bruises, nothing that he hasn't had before. He was definitely sweaty not unlike Rad himself. There was just one thing wrong. His eyes were teary, his mouth wobbling sadly. He had one of his hands lifted up and-

oh.

That was a chunk of metal in K.O.'s hand.

THAT WAS A CHUNK OF METAL IN K.O.'S FREAKING HAND.

Rad jolted up, immediately forgetting about all the little aches he was experiencing. From where he was, he could see the wound was starting to leak and- oh COB what was he supposed to do?? "OKAY, okay. No panicking. I know what to do- uh let's get you inside."

He doesn't know what to do. He hopes K.O. can't tell. He picks up the squirt, puts him over his shoulder and runs towards the bodega. "I deal with these things all the time." He brings K.O. into the break room and sits him down on Enid's beanbag chair. He quietly hopes the little guy doesn't accidentally bleed on it- He can't have Enid finding out K.O. got hurt while she was sick. She'd be on him for that for weeks!

Right, Rad. Focus. K.O. is looking to you for help. He's seen Enid do this before, he can help. "Sink!" He blurted out. "Let's get you to the sink. We need to... water it."

Before he could pick up the smaller hero, K.O. made one of his concerns apparent. "Can't we get rid of it first?" He sniffles. "It stings."

Rad squints, then nods. "Yeah! Good idea, squirt." He ruffles K.O.'s hair and a few of his tears dry up. He lifts K.O.'s hand up to his face, looking at it. A small orange piece of robot is stuck in his hand. He tries not to look nervous as he reaches for it. His hand is shaking slightly as he pulls at the metal sliver. "There!"

He smiles and he flicks the piece into the trash. "Easy enough. We just have to water it, then put a bandage on it." He smiles unsurely,and gets a similar smile back.

Once the bit of blood is washed away along with the tears, he borrows some of the bodega's bandages (Gar wouldn't mind if it was a work-place accident, right?) and patches K.O. up the best he can. "There, good as new!" Rad exclaims, relieved he was able to decently help his friend.

There's a sudden weight at his side as K.O. hugs him. "Thanks, Rad! You're the best."

Rad pats his head and gives him a small hug. Forgetting they were in the breakroom, his face flushes in embarassment and he pushes the squirt away. "It was nothin'." He says, waving it off.

As he gets back to work, he misses K.O.'s eyes following out the room. The small hero is smiling wide. Rad is so cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally satisfied with how this all went down but it's finished, right? I'll improve as I get on with later chapters and works. :)
> 
> The next chapter is going to extremely short-lived, and the chapter after that is going to be a great villainous monster.
> 
> Are these hints about what they're gonna be about? Who knows. *shrugs*


	3. Hero Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter ever. :)

Before K.O. met the real Chip Damage, he was always looking up to him. He collected his merchandise religiously, followed every forum and fanpage that was ever made for him, and definitely watched and collected all his movies.

For the longest time, he thought Chip Damage would be a great daddy. If he was feeling bad, he just had to watch one of Chip's movies, or look at one of his posters and he'd start feeling better. He always did things daddies should do. He took care of people, and he said things daddies should day. Inspiring things.

Things like "Do your best and you'll always succeed!", "Positivity is the best weapon against negativity!" and "The stronger you are, the harder evil will fall!".

...maybe those things were for heroes, and not just daddies.

Either way, he looked up to Chip Damage. It hurt to figure out he wasn't as great as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahYUCK I went through a surgery and got an organ removed. It sucked and continues to suck. I can kind of write, but I don't remember how to use a keyboard. Setbacks. Next chapters should more than make up for how short this one is.


	4. Villain Figure(s)? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at boxmore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whoops sorry for the disorganization of this chapter lol

"BODEGAMEN!" Gar shouted, watching his workers line up in front of him. Currently,the store was dead with no customers to be seen for miles. He took one last look around for any bugs or spies. He had some sensitive information to discuss. "There's been an anonymous threat against the plaza. We can't afford any distractions this week. No more robot fights."

"WHAT?!" All three worker's voices rose up. "Mr. Gar-" "I like punching robots!" "Don't we NEED to-" "HOW are we going to stop them from even attacking?!"

"QUIET!" Mr. Gar shouted ...again. He sighed. "You do have your points... which is why I'm sending a team of sensible, yet powerful peace-lovers to Boxmore. Everyone else is going to be on lookout here."

K.O., Rad, and Enid all nodded. But... Enid still had concerns. "What are you going to be doing, Mr. Gar?"

"I'm leading as the head negotiator." He announced, crossing his arms and seeming none too happy about it. The heroes cringed visibly.

"Uh... Mr. Gar-" Rad began until Enid slapped his mouth shut, cutting him off.

"Aren't you- uh... needed here at the plaza? What if one of us went instead?" Enid smiled, unsurely. It wasn't that she thought Mr. Gar unable to negotiate peacefully. He could probably be an amazing negotiator if he wanted to. The problem was that these negotiations were more personal to her boss. And sometimes he could be just a bit intimidating and hard to communicate with.

"Hmph." Gar rubbed his chin, as if thinking about it.

Not fully understanding Enid's reasoning but able to recognize her plans, K.O. speaks up. "Yeah Mr. Gar. We might defend the plaza and smash robots all the time, but you're the best at it!"

Rad pried Enid's hands away from his face. "No offense, Mr. Gar, but you're not the easiest guy to talk to. Not that I'm ever intimidated or anything."

Each of their eyes looked towards Gar expectantly waiting for the response.

Gar grumbled. "Good point. Enid, you're up. Go with Joff and K.O. to Boxmore for negotiations."

"Actually it's Voxmore now and I have one last question. No offense to K.O. but why is he coming?" Enid challenged.

K.O. shrugged and smiled. "None taken!"

"That's why. He's a natural. Also that's classified information." Gar huffed. "Anyway, here are my notes. We just need a week to make sure the plaza is safe." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket and handed it to Enid.

When her hand touched the paper, he leaned in close. "This is extremely important. Good luck. Meet Joff in the parking lot."

"Why aren't I coming? I could negotiate just as good, nay, even better than these two." Rad flexed his arms behind his head. "Oh, wait. My strength is needed here defending the plaza. Hehe."

Enid rolled her eyes and K.O. beamed.

Gar stared, unfazed. "K.O., Enid! Go meet Joff. He might be patient, but it's rude to keep him waiting."

"Sir, yessir!" The two saluted before marching out.

"I guess we're both just too intimidating, huh Mr.Gar?" Rad leaned back on a shelf. Mr.Gar walked out of the room without a response. He had a plaza to secure.

  
"Wow, Enid! We got our own super secret and cool duo mission!" K.O. said, extremely pleased.

Enid rolled her eyes good-naturedly a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I wouldn't say SUPER secret. But it is pretty cool."

K.O. jumped with one fist in the air. "I know, right???"

She opened the paper Gar gave to her up, stopping nearby Joff who greeted the heroes with a wave. "Greetings."

"Hi Joff the Shaolin Monk." "Yeah hi, whatever." Came the responses, Enid busy looking at Gar's 'battle plan'. Ironically speakng.

She crossed her arms, and started walking, the others falling in step behind her. "Looks like he was planning on speaking to Venomous instead of Boxman. Seems reasonable enough. Though he is unpredictible... so is Boxman when it comes to his temperment."

Walking to Voxmore was easy. All they had to do was cross the street, and when they made it there they only had to knock on the door. They left Joff to do the talking at first, the other two worried that their battles did not leave the most peaceful impression on the villains. They really should have thought this out more thouroughly.

Joff spoke softly to the Darrell guard. The robot squinted suspisciously, but invited the heroes in for a 'discussion' though he had a feeling things wouldn't be going as well as they were hoping.

A few minutes of being led down multiple familiar and unfamiliar metallic halls, they were led to Boxman's office.

"Weren't we supposed to be having a meeting with Venomous?" Enid questioned, crossing her arms.

The Darrell turned his nose up and opened the office door. "He's very busy."

"Busy, right." Enid scoffed, unbelieving. She sighed when Joff pressed a hand to her shoulder.

He looked at her and nodded, smiling. "For this task we'll need patience as well as a small bit of optimism."

The group walked through the office door, Enid taking the lead. Inside, Boxman sat irritably at his desk. His eyes squinted as they approached. "You guys wanted to... TALK?! What in cob's name is there to TALK about?"

He seemed grumpier than usual, and that was saying something.

Enid's sharp eyes noticed him shove his hand in his pocket, probably for a weapon, or that darn robot-summoning remote. "A treaty." She blurted.

Boxman cooed. "A... treaty?"

Joff nodded. "We are here to discuss peaceful negotiations."

"YEAH!" K.O. added.

The buisnessman hummed. "A... Treaty." He hummed some more. "My interest is peaked. You heroes are really willing to DISCUSS a... TREATY... with me? This is going to be GOOD!!! I'll tell you now that my answer is and will always be NO. But I'd like to see you try with one condition."

Enid arched her eyebrow. This is going to be a lot of work, isn't it?

"I will be rid of my robots, if you are rid of the child." He leaned on his hand, elbows on the desk.

"RID OF!?" Enid shouted moving forward, but Joff shifted his body between the conflict. He gave Enid a pointed look in an attempt to mediate.

"Be still, young one. I-" Joff's words were cut off by Boxman.

"Ohohoho! Don't be dumb, I didn't mean 'get rid of' I just meant that the brat will be waiting outside the office being watched by robots." Boxman smirked from his desk. "Unless you don't WANT a treaty?"

"Excuse us." Joff mumbled, pulling Enid and K.O. to the side. "We need one second to dicuss these terms.

"No." Enid spat. "I don't know what boxman is up to, but it's something. With that freak Venomous on the loose I don't think K.O. should be alone."

K.O. nodded along. "I'm not sure how... comfortable I am being in this factory by myself."

Joff hummed thoughtfully. "In order to run a proper negotiation, we should offer some trust to our neighbor. If you truly feel endangered we will try find another way."

"It's not that... well, it kinda is-" K.O. rubbed his chin. "I don't want the plaza to be in danger."

Enid looked deep in thought. She sighed and kneeled down to K.O. "You're a strong kid, K.O. You can take any of the robots head to head. You don't have to but it'd be a lot less work for us if you did."

"What about the negotiations?" K.O. mumbled.

Enid leaned up and elbowed Joff. "I think we can manage."

"There is no need to worry about us. Enid and I are more than qualified to do this." Joff nodded along to his own words.

He had a choice to make. It didn't make sense to not try. It wasn't like he hadn't beaten the robots before, he could do it again. Right?

Right.

There was a loud, overexaggerated cough. "If you plaza HEROES are finished diddy dallying, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Boxman smashed his fist against his desk.

Enid inhaled, ready to snap back. But K.O. beat her to the punch. "I'll do it." He nodded once.

He stared at boxman with a worried, but confident expression. "I'll stay with the robots. For the plaza."

Boxman smiled, interested. "For the plaza, huh?" He side-eyed Enid and Joff. "Well, in that case... SHANNON, DERREL, MY ROBOTIC CHILDREN!!!"

"Yes, daddy?!" Twin voices rang out, Shannon and Darrell running in though the office doors. They stood in front of his desk, awaiting orders.

"Watch the little monster while daddy humiliates the enemy. Don't hurt him or whatever. Just keep him out of this office and DON'T LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT." The buisness man growled out their orders.

The robots took a second to look at eachother, confused. "A new...?" Shannon started. Darrell grimaced and both robots looked down at K.O. "...Playmate?" Darrel finished.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Boxman waved them off. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Before the robots could reach him, Enid put a hand on K.O.'s shoulder. "If they try anything, even if you can handle it. Scream. We'll come help."

K.O. nodded resolutely.

He followed the Boxmore robots out the office, each step away from his friend feeling like a mile. Evil robots in an evil factory? Even though the bots used the word playmate, he didn't think this was going to be fun.

Once they were away from the office door, the bots started bickering as they walked. "You watch him. Today I was going to catch up on new episodes on Teen Drama Makeovers with Raymond." Shannon huffed.

"Daddy said BOTH of us need to watch him." Darrell countered.

"No he didn't!" Shannon sneered.

"Uh, yes he did! Why else would he call both of us if it was just my job?" Darrell crossed his arms victoriously.

Shannon grinded her teeth. "FINE! We'll go play a game or whatever."

K.O. frowned. "I don't want to play if it's gonna be something evil!"

The sound of robotic laughter roared through the hall. They'd stopped by a door. Shannon snorted. "Our games aren't EVIL, well most of them aren't."

"Yeah, you plaza losers must be real stupid! It's just normal games." Darrell snorted, still laughing at the young hero.

A soft hiss of a boxmore door sliding open. K.O.'s head whipped towards the direction. There stood Fink, who looked none too happy. "Yeah, normal dumb baby games! Something YOU would like, probably." She sneered, before passing by the two robots."What is this HERO baby doing here, anywho? He's just gonna wreck the place up!"

The small rat girl growled. "My Boss already has enough on his plate, he doesn't need any stink baby coming in and ruining his day!" Before she could lunge, she was picked up by the scruff by a large mass of metallic green and silver parts.

"Coach dad said no foul play during this match." Raymond held the small green furball up off the ground. "I'll take her to her room... or anywhere but here, at least." Despite her fighting and yelling, he was able to carry her down the hall, they watched until he turned the corner.

The robots were quiet, the taps of Raymond's metallic feet getting smaller by the second. "Anyway." Shannon interupted the silence. "Let's see who's all in the playroom. Maybe we'll have enough for Museum Watch."

The robots strolled into the room, K.O. shakenly following afterwards. At least he knew the boxbots would defend him during his visit. He hadn't even had time to scream. "What's Museum Watch?"

"Weren't you listening?" Darrell snorted and shook his head. "It's a game."

Inside the room, Mikayla and Jethro seemed to be playing Pow Cards on the ground. Darrell walked up to them. "Hello, siblings! It's time to stop playing your dumb card game and show K.O. how Museum watch is done."

At first, K.O. had almost refused to play. After watching a round he had realised it really wasn't a weird evil game. It was kind of like tag!

They'd played for a while, longer than K.O. thought he would.

He was actually having fun! Throughout the game he found winning against the robots difficult. At first he figured it was because the robots were cheating somehow, but after realising it was Jethro winning every single match he knew why he'd never won. Jethro was a Museum Watch master!

The game was interrupted by Raymond's return. "Oh, sister~" He called in a teasing tone. "You would never guess who won today's episode. Personally, I think it was a close drama-filled match."

Shannon's pupils shrank and she began to shout. "YOU WATCHED TEEN DRAMA MAKEOVERS WITHOUT ME?!"

"Mikayla!" Mikayla hissed, pointing at Shannon with her claw.

Shannon turned towards her sister angrily. "Time out! I need to watch these episodes before RAYMOND SPOILS THEM!!!"

"Oh, I won't spoil them. Much." Ramond cackled before being shoved out of the way by Shannon. The orange robot charged out of the room, Raymond then Mikayla following at her heels.

K.O. stood there awkwardly, before turning to Darrell. "Is having siblings always like this?"

Darrell shrugged. "Yeah, preeetty much."

"Not always." A familiar voice answered. K.O. turned to find Ernesto sitting on a beanbag nearby. He had a steaming mug of... something in is hand as well as a newspaper.

The human child shook his head good naturedly and turned back to Darrell. "So what now?" He asked. Darrell was gone. He could hear the distant metallic taps of robotic feet. A high pitched "SHANNON!" echoed from the open door into the playroom. "Huh." K.O. sighed. He'd thought they'd been getting along fine, considering.

"I AM JETHRO." The smallest robot said, before bumping into K.O.'s legs.

K.O. smiled. "Hey Jethro." He crouched down to pat the blue robot.

"He's asking to be picked up." Ernesto remarked, raising his mug to his face and making a sipping noise. K.O. wasn't sure how, but he guessed Ernesto was drinking it. ...through his eye.

"He is?" K.O. asked instead. He picked up the Jethro with little effort. Though he was heavy, the child was certain he could hold the robot for a long time. Still, he hesitantly walked up to Ernesto and took a seat beside him. Jethro stayed put in his lap. "Were you supposed to watch me too?"

"Father put the order through everyone's systems, so... yeah! I guess I am." He straightened out his newspaper before putting it down. He crossed his legs and took another sip from his drink. "Sooo, ...how's the school since I left?"

"Why would you want to know." K.O. asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was your teacher for a few days, not that you were ever in class. Though I suppose you DID have an excuse..." He said, his words lightly salted with offense.

K.O.'s eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot about that. The school is fine, now that you're not turning kids' brains to mush!"

"I AM JETHRO" Jethro added.

Ernesto rolled his eye. "No, I wasn't actually fighting the children, I was just teaching them a few mathematical lessons."

"Huh?" K.O. looked down to the robot in his arms.

"He was asking why I went to fight you at the school, which I'd argue that I didn't." Ernesto put his drink down and crossed his arms.

"We can argue about that later, can you teach me how to talk to Jethro?" The young hero raised the small robot in front of Ernesto's face.

"I AM JETHRO!"

Ernesto seemed nervous. "Well, if you both insist... When father asks, it wasn't me." He huffed and poked Jethro on the forehead.

K.O. smiled wide, out of all the robots, the one he was most interested was the one one most like him. It was exciting to not only know that it was possible to talk to him, but possible for him to actually learn how. He put Jethro down and shot up onto his feet. He began to bounce. "So, where do we start?"

"We start with the basics."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't 100% edit this so hopefully it's not complete garbage lol- also it seems long, I didn't exactly do a word count though *ShrUGS*

**Author's Note:**

> Who'll be next? I wonder... :).


End file.
